¿Es por mí?
by Feathered'girl
Summary: Nixie comienza a ver a Cam con otros ojos. ¿aceptará sus sentimientos después de la situación que pasaron juntos? Basado en el cap 16 de la primera temporada.


_**Mako's Mermaids no me pertenece, solo es divertido crear historias.**_

* * *

HOLA!

he vuelto a ver Mako'Mermaids y se me ocurrió que podría escribir algo pobre mi ship favorito. Ya se que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero al menos me saqe las ganas :v

está basado en el cap 16 de la primera temporada (que es la única que me gusta por cierto) solo, que con algunos cambios.

bueno.. a leer!

* * *

 ** _¿Es por mí?_**

Por cosas de la vida, estaba yo ahí sentada en el café, la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer. Era uno de esos días en los que solo necesitas una buena porción de mariscos frente a ti para sobrevivir el resto de lo que te queda de vida.

y... bueno, había "discutido" con Lyla. maldita levitación.

Por el momento solo tenía mi jugo, era el mejor, que quieres que te diga, para qué mentir, me encantaba.

Necesitaba pensar, ¿cómo íbamos a convencer a Zac? ese chico malcriado, no sabe nada sobre tener cola, ¿quien se cree? por el simple hecho de tener poderes y nadar a toda velocidad ya se cree todo un experto. Debería estar agradecido con nosotras por querer ayudarlo. Hablando de eso, más encima tenemos que tomarnos esa molestia.. ganar su confianza nuevamente para quitarle sus poderes. agh! ¿en que rayos pensaba Lyla? ahora que estoy sola y puedo pensar las cosas con tranquilidad me había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Perfecto, tendríamos otra nueva charla en la que habrá un desacuerdo, y como siempre, pensarían diferente a mí, sobre todo Lyla, que estaba muy extraña por el hecho de que Zac ya no quisiera ser nuestro amigo.

¿qué deberíamos hacer?...

¡no importa ya! ahora solo quiero beber mi jugo, que para eso pagué, aunque para la próxima vez cambiaré de sabor.

Comencé a jugar con la pajilla dentro de mi vaso y a mirar hacia los lados, genial, a la izquierda estaba Cam. Bueno, no tenía por qué prestarle atención, si no vio que lo he visto no se le ocurrirá siquiera acercarse. No es que me desagradara, es solo que es tan idiota como para seguirle el juego Zac sin importar qué. Este ni siquiera era asunto suyo.

¿q-que? ¿que es eso? ¡perfecto! era Cam. ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿me estaba sacando fotografías? ¿y eso por qué? ¿que sentido tenía?

Desvié la mirada, pero él me siguió con su celular, bueno, ya era suficiente.

-Oye ya!, deja de hacer eso- le reclamé con mi mano tapando el lente de su cámara. Él por su puesto solo se reía, idiota.

-Se ve bien- me respondió aún entre risas acercándome su teléfono y mostrándome una de las fotos que me había tomado. ¿que rayos? salía horrible.

-No me gusta, quítala- ¿cómo se podía seguir riendo? le mostré la cara más seria que pude e hice a un lado su mano.

-La siguiente será mejor- volvía a poner su celular frente a mi cara

-Esta bien.. no- pero él insistía- ¿podrías..- de nuevo alejé su mano con la mía- ¿podrías guardar eso, qué te pasa?-

-oye!- al fin comenzaba a retirarse- ¿estas sensible o qué?- ¿es que acaso el hecho de que una chica no quiera fotos es síntoma de estar sensible? que inteligencia tenias guardada Cam, me impresionas. Me hubiera gustado decírselo en voz alta, pero se me ocurrió una idea mucho mejor.

Sin que nadie me viera, utilicé mis poderes. No tenía pensado arrebatárselo, solo sería divertido asustarlo un poco. Moví mis dedos de un lado a otro y al mismo tiempo el teléfono de Cam hacía lo mismo. Ver su cara era definitivamente un premio.

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó con tono nervioso. Yo solo puse la cara más mala que tenía, aunque en el fondo solo tenía ganas de reírme.

Comencé a aplicar más fuerza. Si soy sincera creí que lo soltaría enseguida, pero bueno, ¡sorpresa! el muchacho rubio tenía más fuerza de la que me imaginé. No me dí por vencida. Concentré aún más mis poderes, ya casi iba a lograrlo..

-¿Que tal tu jugo?- preguntó Carly de pronto. No me lo esperaba. Volví a mi posición normal, pero el celular de Cam salio literalmente volando.

-Delicioso, gracias- respondí con una sonrisa. eso estuvo cerca

Miré hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. Él se acerco molesto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Bueno, no debiste molestarme- Nixie uno, Cam cero, soy genial

-La mesa tres ya quiere sus jugos- habló Carly

-Claro- Respondió David- voy para allá-

-Llevaré esto al congelador- dijo nuevamente la rubia con una caja en sus manos.

Cam me regaló una última mirada con enojo y fue al mostrador. oh vaya que me asustaba, estoy tiritando.

Interesante.. a veces me sorprende lo sarcástica que puedo ser.

Para estar buscando un momento de tranquilidad, lo que acababa de pasar no me molestó en lo absoluto, fue divertido ver esa cara enojada, pero bueno, ¿quien lo manda a meterse conmigo?

Cuando me dispuse a seguir bebiendo mi jugo Cam volvía a acercarse

-¿Qué?- le pregunte fría

-Mi teléfono- Apuntaba a David- Cree que es el suyo- miré hacia atrás.

-Pues dile la verdad y te lo devuelve- era tan simple, ¿enserio no pensó en eso?

-No..-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es igual al suyo, si me pide que se lo demuestre, tal vez vea lo que tiene- vaya excusa

-Va a ver una horrible foto mía, seguro sobrevivirá- dije, aunque pensándolo bien...

-Ah.. -comenzó a ponerse nervioso y se sentó conmigo- Eso no es todo- ok.. que estaba pasando- Tomé un vídeo- empezó a explicarme- d-de Zac en la piscina.. con su.. ya sabes- dijo haciendo mímicas con sus manos.

Lo miré..

¿Es que este chico no tenía cerebro?

* * *

-Tenemos que recuperar ese teléfono- me dijo Cam- Con solo un toque puede ver el vídeo de Zac y todo terminó, no podemos correr el riesgo-

¿qué? ¿acaso dijo...?

-¿podemos?- lo miré, ¿me estaba incluyendo? ¡era su culpa!

Me miró, que ni se le ocurra decirlo

-Es tu culpa que lo tenga- ok. lo dijo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- ¡Woo! perfecto. Era Sirena.

Bueno, habría que explicar todo.

* * *

-¿Me puedes explicar para qué lo grabaste Cam?- esa era Sirena

-Esta bien- Respondió casi irritado, ¿con qué derecho?- fue un error- no me digas Cam- pero si alguien ve el vídeo de Zac ustedes también estarán en peligro-

Suspiré

-Tiene razón- dijo Lyla.

-Zac no debió haberte dejado que lo grabaras- le dije

-¡Claro!, culpa a Zac- y ahí estaba Lyla defendiéndolo.. de nuevo.

-¿Culparme de qué?- ¡genial! hablando del rey de roma, ¿ya estamos todos?

* * *

Entramos al Café. Zac quería hacerse cargo de la situación, es gracioso, considerando que hasta hace unos instantes Cam decía que debía ayudarlo.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros, lo vamos a recuperar- habló Zac

-No, quédense aquí, lo recuperaremos- respondió Lyla

-No pasará Lyla-

-Deberiamos trabajar juntos- vaya.. Cam al fin dijo algo bueno

-No confió en ellas, soy yo quien sale en el vídeo-

Estuvimos por un tiempo tratando de recuperar el teléfono, Sirena distrajo a David un momento hasta su presentación, y en todo ese lapso de tiempo, no habíamos logrado recuperarlo, Y hasta que tuvimos oportunidad, resultó que el telefono era de él. Entonces.. el de Cam.. ¡estaba en alguna parte del café!

Llegó la noche, a Cam y a mí se nos ocurrió la idea de entrar en la noche, así que me hice invisible y esperé a que Sirena y David cerraran el local.

Cuando llegó el momento, volví a aparecer y fui a abrirle a mi compañero

-Vamos, rapido- le apresuré

-¿Por donde comenzamos?- preguntó mientras yo cerraba la puerta

-creo que por allá- respondí apuntando hacía la derecha. Él miró a esa dirección y cogió una linterna, cuando de la nada, aparecieron Sirena y Lyla. Al parecer tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros, solo que.. ¿en qué momento que no me dí cuenta?- ¿Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunté

-Salvando tu cola- bien.. otra vez Lyla, creo que se creía héroe o algo así.

-¿Quién se los pidió?- volví a preguntar, cuando, sorpresa, apareció Zac

-Yo no, eso es seguro- dijo él

-Oigan..- Habló Cam, sonaba un poco nervioso, tal vez porque los demás aparecieron de la nada y él no estaba acostumbrado

-Bueno- dije- Ya que estamos todos aquí, hay que buscar- y entonces todos nos pusimos en marcha.

No hace falta decir que buscamos por todas partes, necesitábamos un milagro o algo por el estilo

-Voy a marcar al teléfono de Cam- habló de la nada Zac- por favor.. shhh- ¿nos hizo callar?, bueno, como sea, no lo escuchamos por ninguna parte- no funciona- dijo guardando su celular

-¿Estas segura de que esta aquí?- me preguntó Cam

-Nunca esta segura de nada- ¿y ahora que le pasa a Lyla conmigo?

-¡Escondanse!- Exclamo Cam en tono de alerta, y todos desaparecimos, bueno, excepto él. pobre. -Gracias- dijo y trató de esconderse, mientras yo me iba al probador de la tienda

Lo único que alcancé a ver fue a un policía, y luego me escondí

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio

-Ugh- escuché

-Lo siento- esa fue Sirena, me reí. Lo más seguro es que él haya chocado con ella.

De pronto, empecé a escuchar pasos más y más cerca de mí, hasta que la puerta del lugar donde estaba se abrió. Miré asustada.

Era Cam.

-¿Que haces?- le susurré

-¿C-cómo que qué hago? ¿tú que crees?- dijo entrando de todos modos

-Oye no, sal de aquí- le respondí.

Apenas entrabamos los dos en ese lugar, era un poco incomodo. Tuve que alejar mi rostro, ya que él estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, enserio, VAYA QUE ESTABA CERCA, o al menos más de lo que estoy acostumbrada. No permito que se me acerquen demasiado, pero en ese mismo instante no tenía opción. Tampoco era como si pudiera alejarme mucho, ¿por qué los probadores eran tan estrechos? ¡demonios!.

Guardé el mayor silencio que se me fue posible y puse especial atención a mi alrededor, pero era difícil concentrarse con Cam tan cerca de mí. Sentía mi piel contra la suya. Estaba nerviosa y no quería que él se diera cuenta de eso.

Se encendió la luz.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí y de pronto tensé mis músculos, ¿por qué Nixie? ¿había alguna razón? según yo ninguna. Me atreví a mirarlo, me hizo una seña con sus dedos indicándome que guardara silencio.

Y lo hice.

Solo que no me esperaba lo que vino. En ese momento escuché un sonido muy leve, casi inaudible para oídos humanos normales, pero bueno, ya sabemos que no soy una humana, y si lo soy, no soy una normal. Parecía que sonaba cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. ¿Eso..? ¿Eso era acaso...?

-Gracias por venir tan rápido- era la voz de David

-no hay problema-dijo el oficial- ¿Nota algo que haya desaparecido?-

-No.. no veo nada-

-Bueno, debió ser una falsa alarma-

-Bueno.. Se activó el detector de movimiento, por eso lo llamé- ¿El detector de movimiento? claro.. que estúpidos fuimos.

-A lo mejor se metió un ratón-

-Imposible- David se negó a considerar esa opción- tengo limpio el lugar-

Cam comenzaba a moverse más y agachaba su cabeza. Mientras se movía, su brazo rozaba con el mío y empecé a moverme también. No había forma de acomodarse mejor, era imposible

-Manda a revisar el sensor-

-Siento que perdiera su tiempo- se resignó David, creo que por fin nos salvaríamos de esto. Me pregunto si los demás ya habrán salido del Café.

Cam no dejaba de moverse. ¿por qué no se detenía? me ponía más incomoda

-Seguiré patrullando por aquí en caso de que surja algún problema- dijo el hombre, al parecer al fin se iría

-Gracias señor-

Me relaje un poco más y Cam soltó la respiración. No me había dado cuenta de que la estaba conteniendo.

No sé que es lo que quería hacer exactamente, pero levantó su brazo, tal vez para arreglarse el cabello, aunque.. ¿que sentido tenía eso? ¿y en una situación así?, pero me golpeó en la cara por accidente.

-Au!- Chillé lo más bajo que pude. Vaya.. Como me arrepentí de eso.

Casi al instante en que yo dí ese pequeño grito, Cam me tapo la boca con su mano. Pero tan rápido como lo hizo, lo deshizo.

Me miró un poco nervioso

-¡SHHH!- me regaño, ¿cómo se atreve? él lo provocó

Estaba muy arrepentida, sentimos que los pasos de David se acercaban a la tienda y de pronto, escuchamos el sonido de la puerta estrellarse contra la pared, ahogué un suspiro, de seguro David la habría pateado para comprobar que no había nadie allí.

Y de la nada escuchamos el sonido de golpes en la puerta.

-¡Salgan ya! ¡se que están ahí!- nos habló fuerte

Cam y yo nos miramos, esto no podía ser posible. En situación más incomoda no podía estar.

-Esto es tu culpa, ¿me oíste?- le susurré apuntándole con toda mi rabia, él no me dijo nada, pero su mirada recibía mis retos con toda gracia.

Miré a la puerta. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, ya nos habían descubierto, y no podía hacerme invisible, ya que podría estar viendo nuestros pies o recordará que el sonido que oyó fue el chillido de una chica.

Abrí muy nerviosa. Al parecer Cam no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ya que en cuando sonó el seguro de la puerta, indicando que estaba abierta se sorprendió.

-oye.. David..- dije, rayos, se notaba mi nerviosismo- quita esa cosa de aquí, no quiero astillas- continué apartando el palo que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó curioso, no era de sorprender que estuviera mal pensando todo, ¿por qué a mí?

-ah.. yo.. tengo una buena razón.. para estar aquí- respondí, lo malo era que.. no tenía ninguna buena razón. Las tuercas de mi cerebro trabajaban lo más rápido que podían para encontrar una.

-Te escucho- David estaba esperando mi explicación, ¿que le diría? ¡Demonios piensa Nixie!

-Bueno es.. una situación incomoda.. es que..-

-Estaba probándome estos lentes- habló de pronto Cam, menos mal, pero al baboso no se le pudo ocurrir una idea mejor, ¿que clase de buena razón era esa?- Y.. - ay no Cam, no lo arruines más- Nixie me estaba.. dando su opinión, y apagaron la luz, porque ya habían cerrado- finalizó. Perfecto.

Espero que los demás ya se hayan ido, porque no quiero tener que lidiar con las burlas de Sirena y Lyla por esta situación, sobre todo con Lyla.

-¿Unos lentes?- preguntó incrédulo, y con toda razón, nadie podría creer eso

-Si.. quería saber cuál estilo me quedaba mejor- esto iba de mal en peor, solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, al igual que David, que lo más seguro es que sospeche de algo que no es cierto- Si son muy grandes se ven... tontos- lo miré, se veía como un idiota, esos lentes eran demasiado grandes para él- y si son muy pequeños.. se ven aún más tontos-

-Si, tan tontos..- traté de intervenir, pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que agregar a eso

-Regresen mañana, Ivi está aquí- dijo no creyéndose nada en absoluto, y no lo culpo

-Ok si.. -dijimos al mismo tiempo- esta bien, esta bien- terminó él

-De acuerdo- agregué

-Mejor ya váyanse ¿si?-

-Si, vamonos- Miré a Cam y salí de ahí- Adiós..-

-Gracias..- le dijo David

-Ah.. Cam..- David lo detuvo

-¿Si?- y le quitó los lentes

Escuché la risa de David

-Unos lentes..- dijo en voz baja, pero pude oírlo, que cosa más vergonzosa

Como supuse el resto se fue, así que solo salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude al notar que Cam venía detrás de mí

-Hey! Nixie!- me habló, pero yo aumente el paso y me fui.

No quisiera admitirlo, pero si no fuera por mí, eso no hubiera pasado.

Todo por mi culpa maldita sea.

* * *

Iba camino al Café, era temprano aún, lo más probable es que Cam se encontrara ahí.

Comencé a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior mientras caminaba. Iba deprisa y no sabía por qué. En cuanto recordé lo cerca que él estaba de mí en ese momento, el roce de mi piel contra la suya, su respiración, su aroma, el sonido de su coraz...

Un momento.

¡Es cierto! es que acaso.. ¿él también estaba nervioso conmigo? es que.. esos latidos no son normales en las personas a no ser que.. ¿Es por mí?

-¡No puede ser!- reí. Así que Cam gustaba de mí. esos latidos tan fuertes.. ¿se los provoqué yo?

No se por qué, pero me agrada un poco esa idea, ahora sé lo que provoco en él, ese dato podría servirme en cualquier momento.

¿Que me pasa? hablo como si estuviera acostumbrada a que los chicos se fijaran en mí, no tengo tanta experiencia y por supuesto que aún me siento avergonzada.

Frené de golpe, ¿como iba a verle a la cara a él y a David?. Volví a caminar, esta vez mucho más despacio. No tenía por qué darme tanta prisa.

Cam.. ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él..

¿Que?

Bueno.. no podía dejar de pensar en... la situación.. es que eso no pasa todos los días.

Toqué mis mejillas, estaban ardiendo ¡¿POR QUÉ?! esto ya se esta volviendo muy extraño. Me dispuse acabar con todo de una vez. Aumenté mi velocidad hacia el local.

Escuché su voz.

-Llegó tu novia- Dijo Carly. La miré, ¿QUE? espero que Cam no haya dado una historia totalmente distorsionada, lo dejé pasar.

-¿Hubo suerte?- le pregunté

-No- respondió sereno- Y quiero que sepas que ya empezaron a hablar de lo que nos pasó anoche..- miré nuevamente a Carly

-Bueno.. no me extraña- tomé asiento con él- Urgía encontrar tu celular-

-Si..- suspiró- He estado repasándolo mucho en mi mente- dijo- Estaba tomándote fotografías..- hizo una pausa, como reviviendo eso en su mente, ahora sabía la razón de por qué me sacaba fotos- Y de pronto, sin ninguna razón.. arrojaste mi teléfono al mostrador-

-Oye, Carly me distrajo- me defendí, y era verdad de todas formas

-¿Por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar?-

-Ya olvídalo..-

Ambos seguimos pensando...

-¡Mi teléfono cayó en la caja de frutas!- exclamó de pronto

-Mira lo que encontré- dijo Carly-

-¿en el área del congelador?- le preguntó David- Revisalo, para ver de quién es..- oh no, esto es malo

¿Que tenía que hacer? si descubría a Zac.. nosotras también quedaríamos en peligro.. ¡Rayos!.. no me queda de otra.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- me paré de mi asiento y le grité a Cam, es hora del espectáculo- ¡Si, Cam!- todos nos estaban mirando, fue buena idea- Fuiste grosero, desearía nunca haberte conocido..- Cam estaba confundido, su cara era de risa, pero debía concentrarme- ¡Y no lo niegues!-

-¡Me queda claro que soy estúpido al pensar que había algo especial en tí!- ok.. capto el mensaje

-ay ¿enserio? ¡como si me importara lo que tú piensas!- le respondí

-No me digas.. a mi tampoco me importa-

-Ah si claro, ¿Adivina qué Cam?- le dije acercándome a un batido de otra persona- tienes que refrescarte- tomé el batido, esto sería bueno..

Derramé el contenido del vaso sobre su cabeza, evitando mojarme por su puesto, todo el mundo se reía, soy toda una actriz.

-Carly.. ¿me das una toalla?- se giro hacia la rubia que reía, pero en cuando él la vió, ella borró su sonrisa inmediatamente.

Ella soltó el teléfono y se acero a Cam

-Tienes que elegir mejor a tus novias- ¿que le pasa? yo podría ser una novia excelente

Mientras Cam se limpiaba la cara, use mis poderes en el celular de este, y ¡Boom! lo hice explotar

-¿Y eso?- preguntó David asombrado. Cam soltó un suspiro

-Mi teléfono- le respondió

Sonreí, el trabajo estaba terminado.

Salimos afuera

-Solo lo tuve dos días- dijo un poco triste, creo que me pasé un poco

-Lo siento- le dije, merecía una disculpa.

-Lo superaré- me respondió sin mirarme y lo arrojó a la basura. ¿esas cosas no que no se podían arrojar a la basura?. No dije nada.- Espero- me miró

-Problema resuelto- le dije a Zac que se había acercado

-¿Están seguros?- que desconfiado era

-Si..- Me miró y supo que era cierto. Luego miró a Cam

-¿Oye qué te pasó?- dijo entre risas. Cam lo miró, solo negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo

-Dejar que te grabara fue estúpido- hablo Lyla- La próxima vez se más precavido

-¿quién lo dice?- respondió serio y se fue, no tiene caso, le salvé el trasero! bueno.. más bien la cola

Lyla lo miró un poco triste, ¿a quien engaño? hasta yo misma se que le gusta Zac.

-Vamonos- Ella y Sirena se fueron dejándome a mí y a Cam a solas, otra vez.. rayos.

-Muchas gracias por seguirme la corriente- le dije, lo había hecho bien, después de todo. Él se puso serio

-¿Estabas fingiendo?- me preguntó.. ¿que no era obvio?

-Lo sabías ¿no?-

-Por su puesto- miró hacia otro lado- pero habría sido afortunado.. si tuviera una novia como tú con quien terminar..-

Le sonreí, ¿que cosas decía de pronto? pero luego recordé que tal vez yo le gustaba..

Con eso me dejaba más que confirmado ese hecho.

-¿enserio?- le pregunté asombrada

Me miró fijamente, esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez

-Si, pero sin una cola-

¿Que?

No sabía si sentirme alegre o.. triste. ¿Sin una cola? la cola es parte de mí. Soy una sirena, de nacimiento por cierto.

Tal vez no le gusto del todo

Me fui lentamente y a medio camino, miré hacia atrás. Él también estaba mirándome. Volví hacia adelante hasta que llegamos a casa de Rita.

Él quería una novia como yo. Eso me alegraba, ya que después de todo.. Cam no me desagrada y acabo de descubrir que me importa.

Pero..

"Pero sin una cola"

En teoría estaba diciendo, que si tuviera novia, sería como yo..

pero no sería yo.

Aunque me siento un poco.. Satisfecha el pensar que esos latidos tan fuertes.. eran por mí.

¿Qué me pasa?

...

¡¿QUE ME PASA?!

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno!

esta soy yo, escribiendo a las 2:00am en mi cumpleañoh :'v como sea, ya debo irme a dormir.

por favor.. dejen un review si les gustó y si no les gustó.. también XD no se si alguien leerá esto.. ya que no había ninguno en español.. pero no importa, ya saqué mis ganas XD

Muchas gracias!


End file.
